The sound Of Drums
by Gohan-to-the-max
Summary: The sound of drums keep beating, each time it brings him to her and her to him. Each time they discover something new and its as though fate has their destiny already planned out but can they change it? Can they defeat fate and be in control of destiny?


**The sound of drums**

**I own nothing**

**Hello people of the world of fanfiction, Well this is the start of my next big fanfiction, it's going to be complicated and I might attempt to mess with your mind but I will tell you now that I won't update for a loooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg time. This story will be a gohan and Videl! And in some ways its similar to my other stories but let me tell you all now; it's going to be extremely different. I just need time to get into the interesting parts,This is also an alternate universe and character are slightly different because of that. oh and goten spelling mistakes are meant to be there as he is a baby: P.**

_anything in italics is for a dream._

**There is an important message at the end: D: D: D: D: D: D**

**And a huge thank you to DevilsDoCry for beta reading this chapter. I really do appreciate it :D **

**Please review**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter one- Walking into death with open arms**

_The sound of the drums, each beating at a different pace whilst each waited for the destiny to be revealed. I ran through the woodland at a sluggish pace, my saiyan blood crying against it whilst my human blood gently sighed as it relaxed for only a few minutes. The drum beat grew louder with every passing second, my pace frivolously increased as I sustained my running._

_I tossed my body around as I heard it getting closer; I attempted to run faster however my alien abilities were no more. At the moment I felt weak and powerless with them not at my use. I continued to run faster as the hurried footsteps began catching up with me. Within a few seconds I was knocked to the ground, a ravage beast was on top of me as I attempted to fight it off, alas I couldn't, I was too weak._

_An ear piercing scream filled the mountains as the creature escaped._

_**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

The same scream filled the Son household, the mother ran towards her child as she gently placed her hand on top of his head. In his sleep he tossed his body about, sweat slipped down from his face. She gently shook his body as she attempted to wake him up, the boy seemed more disturbed.

_"DADDY_" He screamed from within his sleep. _"Help...me_"

"Gohan wake up" Chi Chi cried as she shook her son more violently. Her black hair glistened under the artificial light. "Please not another dream..."

He continued to squirm under her gaze, she kept shaking her child but there was no response. Her tears slipped down her face, she hated seeing her son in this state. She secretly hated watching him be defenceless; his dreams were the only place where he couldn't protect himself. Especially after the cell games. It's as though they permanently haunted the child, he watched his own father die to save everyone because of his mistake. It wasn't his fault; he was only a child who shouldn't have ever fought. He should have been in school but their family was different than others around. They lived isolated from almost everyone else, the closest relative or proper friend was her father and they lived in the corner of his kingdom. She watched as her sons eyes opened, sweat slithered down his face as he had a terrified look upon it.

"Mummy" He cried as he engulfed her into a hug. The tears slipped down her eyes onto her sons clothing. "I want dad to come back but at least I have you and Goten."

"Don't we all Gohan, especially with Goten on the way." She cried as he moved back and stared at the rounded bump. She placed her hand in his hair as she ruffled it quickly. "At least I have you my little man."

He nodded his head as his mother stood up and waddled from the room, gently turning of the lights and closing the door on her way out. He watched carefully as he placed his head back down onto his pillow, his eyes soon closed as he returned back to the realm of dreams and nightmares.

Early the next morning his eyes flickered open. Immediately they moved to the empty crib as he released a smile. His younger brother was soon going to join him and his mother and then their family would almost be complete. The only person missing would be him.

How old was his father when he fell to his grave? He embraced the afterlife so smoothly that one thought this transaction would never take place. He approached death rather gracefully, as though he was ready for such a thing and by doing so he sacrificed his life thus walking to death with open arms. However was such thing right to do? He left his unborn son to be fatherless and once again he deserted his oldest child but it wasn't his fault. At times Gohan blamed himself, he could remember the day clearly, and he can remember his foolish mistake as his father sacrificed himself instead of him.

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Flashback**_

_**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_"GOHAN, WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DO IT SO PLEASE DO IT." Goku yelled out, hoping for his son to take action and listen to his words. Instead Gohan just laughed as he continued toying with the out of breath monster causing a shocked gasp throughout the other fighters._

_They watched as the boy punched the monstrosity's stomach and android eighteen slithered out. Her body was covered in thick goo, from the corner of his eye he saw Krillin flinch and have a look of horror upon his face."Eighteen"_

_Cell was curled over, holding onto his stomach in pain whilst Gohan had a sinister grin upon his face. A grin which even made Vegeta flinch in fear. He casually strolled up to the monster where he picked him up and threw him across the small battle field. Then a blinding light occurred from cell, they watched as his body appeared to change shape, he changed back into the transformation before._

_"He's...really...going...to...do...this." A startled Piccolo muttered under his breath as he watched the child who was his student stroll back up to the monster. Goku and the others nodded their heads in agreement to his words, nearly all had their mouths wide open._

_"Please" Cell begged whilst Gohan's sinister smile appeared back on his face._

_"What's the matter Cell isn't this what you wanted. Now that you've seen my hidden power, you're afraid because you know I'm going to kill you." The half saiyan said in an evil tone as he pointed his hand at cell, the monster then stood up and flew into the sky. Gohan just stood there and watched as the being produced a powerful Kamehameha wave, one which could have been capable of destroying the earth. "That won't work cell."_

_"It's not for you, it's for the planet that you..." Without letting Cell finish of what he was saying, Gohan pretty much teleported up there and brought his fist into the monsters stomach causing the Kamehameha energy to transfer into the surroundings._

_"Like what I said Cell, that won't work. You're going to die for being a killer; you're going to die for releasing my inner strength." He then hit the monsters neck causing him to slam back down to the ground again, a small crater emerged as cell's body slammed into the Earths ground from the speed that he was travelling. Gohan landed a few feet away, gently he spat on the floor. "Are you not going to fight back cell?"_

_"This...Can't be happening...I'm Cell... the strongest creature in the universe." The monster panted as he retreated from the child walking steps closer. "I WON'T LET A CHILD BEAT ME."_

_He began screaming as the child stepped closer, still with that sinister smirk upon his face. Cell's body began growing taller and fatter; his face showing odd patches of redness however Gohan laughed at the being, muttering something along of the limes please is this some kind of joke. The rest of the Z fighters watched in horror as the muscles began bulging, Gohan should of finished him of whilst he had the chance._

_"DO IT GOHAN." His father screamed, getting more and more impatient as he felt the monsters power rise, Gohan looked up to the monster who easily appeared to look stronger and more intimidating then a eleven year old child._

_"Nah, I think I'm going to wait and see what he has to offer." The child replied cockily, still with that sinister smirk upon his face however now he wasn't the only one who held that smile. "Hes just gained a few pounds"_

_"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY SON GOHAN" Cell yelled as he watched Gohan fly towards him. He began laughing causing Gohan to pause and raise an eye brow. The monster went in for a strike yet quickly Gohan moved out the way._

_"You move slower, if anything you have gotten weaker cell."_

_"SHUT UP" The monster roared as he began screaming louder and louder. This time his body grew bigger and bigger as he grunted in pain. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I'M THE STRONGEST CREATURE IN THE UNIVERSE AND YOU, YOUR'RE A FILTHY SAIYAN. I'M THE STRONGEST; I WAS MADE TO BE, SO I CAN'T LOSE."_

_"Looks like you have Cell."_

_"NO, I WON'T LET YOU, I MUST WIN!" With a final push of the monsters energy, he stayed the same size. Now he was taller and wider than before._

_"What's Cell trying to do?" Krillin yelled out to the others as slowly his legs began shaking wildly. "Look at the size of him"_

_Goku nodded his head as a single sweat job raced down his face, at a rather fast rate, his facial expressions changed to one which appeared to be worried, "RUN GOHAN" His father yelled whilst Cell continued his wicked laughter whilst Gohan stood there looking as if this was nothing._

_"Boy this is the end of you. You thought you could beat me but you can't... I'm going to blow myself up now, taking you with me. You better say goodbye to your precious planet"_

_"NO DON'T" Gohan screamed as he pleaded, this time he was no longer holding a straight face, this time he looked as though he was about to break down and bow towards the monster. From the distance he heard the Z fighters mutter amongst themselves, slowly he wiped away a drop of blood on his forehead. He turned his head around to his father who appeared to have either a surprised or a disappointed face. He then moved into an offensive posture, ready to finish that being before it was too late however Cell began laughing even more manically as he raised his hand up in the air._

_"Do it" Cell edged on. "one touch and you may make me explode, one little shock can set me of then its bye bye Gohan, bye bye Goku and bye bye the earth, it's about two and a bit minutes until everything will be over."_

_"Dad was right." Gohan muttered as he appeared to have a look of defeat upon his face. Slowly the boy fell to his knees. "And...now...it's too late."_

_"Goku, do something" He heard one of the fellow Z fighters yell out as he fully collapsed to the floor._

_"What have I DONE" Tears slowly fell from within his blue eyes as he began punching the desert ground, forcefully he powered down as the golden aura surrounding him disappeared. Cracks from where his fist impacted emerged after the first punch, the hole became deeper and deeper as a few more tears dripped into it. "I should...have...finished you of earlier and now it is too late. I COULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU and now there is nothing for me to do. I've failed"_

_"That you have failed boy" Cell coldly replied. "One more minute Son Gohan, I suppose I thank you for pushing me this fast."_

_"WHAT HAVE I DONE" The child screamed towards himself as anger and hatred filled his eyes. "I've been a fool, I've let cell win again."_

_Over with Goku, the Z fighters began to panic, each and everyone wanting to somehow prevent what was to come yet at this point it seemed impossible to them. Their greatest hope failed as he became arrogant with his power, this could have been avoided earlier on yet it wasn't. Goku held onto an angry scowl, he was angry as the monster beat them, he was angry as they were all about to die ,his angry his own flesh and blood didn't listen to him when he had the chance and most of all, far beyond anything else, he was angry at himself. It's his fault Gohan got into this mess; it's his fault for making an eleven year old go out and fight whilst he should be at home with his mother. Krillin appeared to be staring directly at Goku, wondering what he was thinking, slowly he stepped forward._

_"What is it Goku, do you have a plan or something?" He asked as he watched his friend raise his eyebrows and began smiling. "What do you want us to do?"_

_"Listen there is not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now but none of you will like this." Goku replied, sounding slightly relieved. "I know a way of defeating Cell and the Earth will be in peace."_

_"What are you talking about" Piccolo asked whilst Trunks appeared to have an understanding look upon his face. Vegeta just scowled like normal._

_"No don't, I think I know what you have planned "Trunks almost yelled as Goku pulled his fingers to his head."You don't have to do this"_

_Goku just smiled at them. "Goodbye, friends"_

_"NO GOKU DONT'"_

_Goku reappeared just in front of Cell; slowly he placed his hand on the panicked creature's stomach as his eyes moved down to his only child. Gohan responded by jumping up, slowly wiping away the tears within his eyes. He then clenched his fist which went unnoticed by Goku. "I'm proud of you son"_

_Gohan looked up; tears were filled in his eyes however he kept still as he watched his father disappear with the monster. Realising what in store for his dad, the boy screamed loudly, slowly slamming his fist into the floor with every passing second._

"_DAAADDDDDDDD"_

_**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Flashback ends**_

_**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

A scream erupted throughout the Son household, Gohan ran as fast as he can to see his mother sitting on the floor. She allowed tears to fall from her eyes as she took in deep breaths, immediately Gohan ran for the phone, quickly dialling in his godmother's number.

"Bulma it's me...Gohan...HELP, my mum is in labour"

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Two years later**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Once again the sound of drums filled the meadow, each were beating a different pace whilst they all waited for destiny to be revealed. They crept closer to the woodlands where I ran through. Running to escape from the unknown, fate was after me. I ran through the woodland, my saiyan blood stopped flowing through me as it went into hiding, it was gone for now. It always was. I continued to run as my human blood screamed that I wasn't going to make it. I couldn't let it, I wouldn't. I ran, ran as if there was no tomorrow yet was limited to a human pace. The drum beat grew louder with every passing second._

_I tossed my body around whilst attempting to run faster. I was weak and powerless as I heard the footsteps chase after me from behind. In front of me I heard a more human like footstep, pacing about in circles. I ran towards it where I saw a girl._

_She was beautiful, an angel with blue eyes and onyx hair. She released a soft smile as her pink lips slightly parted._

"_Gohan, it's me." She sang as I paused in front of her. "It's me, Vi."_

_I looked at her as I released a warm smile. "Vi?"_

"_Kill him" She mumbled towards the trees. I turned my body around as I saw the creature pounced on top of me._

_An ear piercing scream filled the mountains as the creature escaped. The sound of drums continued to exist._

_**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

He watched as he gently fed his bouncing two year old brother, a large smile was upon toddlers face as the food was passed into the endless tunnel. He let of a gentle chuckle as Gohan began getting another heaped spoonful of food, from the corner of the thirteen year olds eyes, he watched as his mother entered the kitchen. Immediately she moved over to the draws and began searching for cutlery, tears were within her eyes however the boy ignored it as he continued to feed his younger brother.

His head turned around to face his mother whilst watching her along with Goten. They watched as she hesitantly picked up a knife, her body turned around to face her sons as she continued to wield the kitchen equipment. The tears continued to fall as she raised the knife higher in the air.

"I'm...sorry..." She whispered before she drove it into her own flesh, the smell of sickly sweet blood filled the room as Gohan released a terrified scream. He still sat frozen on his chair as her body fell to the floor; her heart was still beating as the woman released a smile which he hasn't seen for over two years. The smile she had when his father was close. He got up as he moved over to her body; the tears began forming in his eyes as he placed his hand on one of her cheeks. He then cradled her body as she continued to smile towards the boy.

"Mummy" He cried as tears slipped from his eyes onto her face. "Why?"

Her hand raised up to the boys lips as she pushed them shut, her hand which was covered in her own blood moved onto the boys face as she stroked it.

"..Because...I...had...to...I...love...him." She cried out as her hand slipped down from his face, slowly her eyes forced shut as death approached her and took her away from her two sons. Goten was crying in his high chair, mostly because he didn't understand what was happening. Gohan began screaming loudly, first his father and now his mother. His fists clenched as he continued to scream, going straight into super saiyan two. He slammed the kitchen floor as it cracked from underneath him.

"Goten..." He cried as the boy powered down and stood up, the tears fell from his eyes as though they were waterfalls. He reached in to pick him up as he began walking outside.

"Wharttt happyended to mummoy?" The toddler asked, Gohan looked down at him.

"Noth...ing...she's...safe...and...with...dad..." The boy cried as he lied to the baby.

"Whed she go?"

Gohan ignored the boy as he opened his mouth. "NIMBUS" The yellow cloud appeared in seconds as he placed the two year old on top of it. He then ran back into his house where he scooped up the dead body of his mother. When he reached outside he leaped into the air as he flew off to his godmothers, the yellow cloud following the hybrid for behind.

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Meanwhile**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

One drum beat, followed by another. A man stood on top of a mountain, two girls who only just reached their teen years were cradled together as the man circled them. A sinister look was upon his face as he looked down to the blond haired girl and the black haired girl. The blond haired girl released a scream as she buried her head into her friend's chest, the other girl held onto a brave look, occasionally letting herself release a bit of her true emotions.

Their hearts were beating heavily as the man continued to circle, they watched as he pulled out a gun and the man began laughing.

"Your daddy is not here to save you miss Satan" The man hissed as he moved closer to the two squirming girls. "Your daddy shouldn't have beaten cell, before he killed that monster he was a fraud and now I shall get my revenge. It should have been me!"

"Please...don't...hurt...us..." Both girls pleaded, a bright golden light appeared from behind the man. Both girls released a smile. "We're safe, they found us."

The man turned around, all he saw was the golden light moving towards him. As it got closer, a figure was noticed. It was a little boy with a snarl across his face; his spiky golden hair emitted the light as he quickly moved towards the guy. Within seconds the man was unconscious on the floor, the boy was just standing there, looking at the two girls. They noticed the tears in his eyes as well as the dried blood of which he was covered in.

"Who are you?" Videl demanded as she stood up and stormed towards the boy.

"My name is Son Gohan." The boy cried as within a few seconds he disappeared on the spot, Videl turned to face her friend, both their jaws were slack as they released a gasp.

"Was that an angel Vi?" The blonde asked, Videls mouth suddenly shut as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm not sure Eraza but he just appeared from nowhere and vanished just like that...maybe he was."

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Well that was the first chapter, please tell me what you think, It is kinda rushed as I haven't had time to go through it and add more detail or make it interesting so it will be re edited :P Once again thank you to DevilsDoCry for beta reading :D**

**There was a very special reason to why I put this chapter up now instead of after my exams and that reason is because...**

**Now this fanfiction is a birthday present to my friend KAKAROT SON! This whole fanfiction is dedicated to him for being supportive of my stories and by being a good fanfiction friend and someone easy to talk to. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKA: D**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**GOHAN-TO-THE-MAX: D X**


End file.
